Surgeon of Death in Konoha
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: Funny how a chance encounter could reshape the entire Elemental Nations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! Well I did promise to eventually get this story out and damn it I was going to deliver. And I finally have, this was fighting me at every corner but I was finally able to do it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Hah~ I can't believe I'm lost." a male voice said as he was walking through the forest. "I mean damn, really where the hell is this place?!" he shouted in frustration.

The voice belonged to a young teenage male, of the age of 15. He stood at a height of 5'6, he had an athletically muscular build, black short and wavy hair with a strand hanging in front of his forehead. He had yellow-orange colored eyes and for some reason, he had whisker marks as well. His teeth were like sharp, almost canine-like, teeth with a fang slightly sticking out giving him a wild, feral look. He wore black pants and a white long sleeved shirt kept open at the torso, revealing a dark orange sash around his mid-section with black arm guards over his forearms. He's also carrying a large nodaichi over his shoulder.

"I swear, if that guy gave me bad directions, I'm gonna-hello, what do we have here?" he said to himself as he stumbled on three guys, Kumo shinobi if their headbands were correct, as they were walking a girl his age if not a little younger from his estimation. From what he could tell the girl was obviously being kidnapped, and by her chakra feel and red hair, he'd say she was an Uzumaki survivor.

The guy sighed, "I shouldn't get involved and I know I'm going to regret this but..." he said to himself as put his hand out, " **Rūmu** **".**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, hurry up, we don't know how long it'll take for Konoha to notice she's gone." one of the Jounin said.

"Oh please, if Konoha was gonna find out she was missing, they would have already." another said.

"Yea I mean, we snuck into 'the strongest village' easiy and no one noticed." the last chuckled.

"Wait, stop" the leader and first one that spoke said getting confused looks from his comrades.

"What, what's wrong?" the second Jounin that had spoken asked

"Something doesn't feel right." he said as he looked around but he couldn't see anything.

"Ah man Taji, you're starting to sound like Rikage-sama with all that paranoia, lighten up will ya?" the second Jounin said with the last nodding his head in agreement before speaking as well.

"Yeah, I mean, we got the-" the last Jounin began before he looked behind him to see not the redhaired Uzumaki girl but instead he found to his shock a boy who looked no older than 15 with black hair, holding a nodaichi to the Jounin's eye as he was holding onto the rope with the other hand as he smiles at the Kumo shinobi.

"Hello there!" he says, getting the Jounin to widen his eyes before he stabs him straight through the eye and the blade comes out the other side of his head. Taji and the other Jounin had stopped when their comrade had stopped in the middle of sentence were shocked to see their comrades death by this mysterious person who had appeared out of nowhere with their prisoner nowhere in sight.

They snapped out of their shocked state immediately and jumped back to gain some distance from this new enemy. "Who the hell are you?!" the other Jounin yelled as he brandished his tanto to defend himself.

"Hmm? Well that's rude, hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners?" the guy scolded the Jounin with a taunting smirk on his face. "It's customary to give one's name before demanding another's." he answered to the confused expression that briefly came over the Jounin's face.

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish." the Jounin growled out.

"Ah come now Toshi, you can do better than that. I did jus-" the boy began before 'Toshi' cut him off in confusion.

"Toshi? Who the hell's Toshi?" the guy asked.

"Your name's not Toshi?" the boy asked.

"No" the Jounin said.

The boy smiled sheepishly, "Ah well that's embarrasing. See you kinda looked like a Toshi to me and well since I don't wanna tell you my name, I just decided to 'wing it' I guess. Suprisingly this isn't my first time being wrong." he said as rubbed the back of his neck.

Taji and the other Jounin looked at each other with a look that clearly says 'Is this guy serious?'. Taji's eyes widen as his danger sense went crazy before he quickly ducked the sword swing. Unfortunately the other Jounin wasn't so lucky because as soon as Taji was able to stand, he looked back at his friend, only to see his head fall off his shoulders with his body falling not that far behind it.

"Ah man, I was hoping that you would have fell for that, I hate prolonged battles." the boy complained but Taji wasn't paying it any attention since he could obviously see that it was an act, no he could sense this boy was powerful, at least Jounin if he estimated correctly, but he wasn't 100% sure on that, he could only go by an assumtion since he had already killed both his comrades with surprise attacks that had the speed that would be too quick for them to counteract.

"Why don't you drop the act kid, because I'm damn sure not gonna fall for it a second time." Taji said as he now pulled his sword off of his back.

"Are you sure you want that? I did just kill both of your comrades after all and that was me not being serious. Who knows what my serious side could do." the boy said with a confident smirk appearing on his face again as he saw Taji scowl at him.

"Yea I'm sure, I'd rather kill you while your acting like a real shinobi, instead of this persona you trying to put on." Taji said.

"Alright...Don't say I didn't warn you though." the boy said as he tilted his head down and disappeared in a burst of speed that though Taji was prepared for, still caught him off guard.

The last thing Taji heard was " **Mesu"** before all he saw was black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina opened her eyes, her eyes snapped open as she remembered her status before she quickly sat up and took in her surroundings.

She was at a camp site, that was obvious.

There were no Kumo shinobi.

She was free to move around if her cut bindings were any indication.

And there was some guy with black hair, weird colored eyes, and a nodaichi sitting across from her with the laziest expression on his face with his hand resting under his chin and elbow on his knee as he looked at her. "Oh hey your up." he said in an almost uncaring voice.

Kushina blinked once, then twice, then asked the obvious, "Who are you?"

The guy just stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, "You know, I'm beginning to believe that no one has manners anymore. Your supposed to give your name first ya know." the boy said in the deadpanned voice as he did earlier before he sighed, "But with what you've been and almost with through I guess I'll let it slide this time. My name is Naruto Rinha." the now named Naruto introduced himself before waving his hand to Kushina in order for her to do the same.

Kushina studided him for a few seconds before responding since she couldn't sense any ill will from him, "Kushina Uzumaki" she introduced herself, getting a half smile from Naruto in response.

Kushina looked around before her eyes locked on something she didn't see earlier, it was one of the Jounin's that had kidnapped her, she stiffen instantly.

"Ah don't worry about him, he won't harm ya. Hell I'd be surprised if he even woke up." Naruto said casually as he had noticed where Kushina was staring and how she had reacted.

"How do you know that?" she questioned since she still hadn't taken her eyes off of the Jounin, Taji, if she remembered correctly. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed something about him that was in a sense, off. Her eyes widened as she thought of something, "Is he...?" she trailed off as she wasn't sure she wanted to know but Naruto understood it regardless.

"Dead?" he asked, when he saw Kushina nod but still stare at Taji's body, he answered, "No, he's not dead, but he is in a coma." Naruto said.

"Why isn't he tied up?" she asked, a little unnerved that one of her kidnappers was free and this guy had apparently killed the other two, so she had to wonder why this one was alive and basically free.

"Because it's a deep coma." Naruto said simply as Kushina turned to him with a disbelieving expression.

"How would you know that? He could wake up any moment, and attack." she said, confused and it only grew when a mysterious smile appeared over Naruto's face.

"Heh, I know because I was trained in medical ninjutsu since birth. It was actually what my clan specialized in, and as to him attacking us, yeah I highly doubt he would or could for that matter." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Kushina repeated her earlier question but once again Naruto just shrugged and smiled mysteriously at her.

"I just don't think he'd have the heart to." Naruto said with his smile widening just a little with his joke but Kushina felt their was more to that statement then he was letting on but she knew he wouldn't elaborate anymore so she changed the topic.

"Where are we?" she asked

"I was actually hoping you'd have the answer to that. I actually have no earthly idea where I am. _I'm gonna slice that guy's throat next time I see him. 'Just head straight' my ass."_ Naruto said with him thinking the last two sentences.

Kushina looked at her apparent savior with a sweatdrop, _This the guy that saved me? Kami must really hate me._

"Well I do know that considering, we're still surrounded by trees that we're still in Fire Country. So that means that we should be at least a half a day's journey from my village, Konohagakure." Kushina said, thankful that she paid attention in class when they went over the Geography of the Elemental Nations.

"Oh? Really? Then that means I'm closer than I thought." Naruto said as he put a finger to his chin.

"You wanted to go to the Leaf Village?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well my home village started to become a little nervous of those with Kekkai Genkai's, so my mother sent me off to live our cousin clan in Konoha, but I sorta gotta lost, though I can't really blame that guy for this one." Naruto answered but he muttered the last part to himself. He then noticed Kushina had a surpised expression, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head before responding, "Nothing, it's just your reason for coming to the Leaf village, sounds similar to mine." she said before changing the subject again since she didn't want to think about those depressing thoughts, "So you have a Kekkai Genkai?" she asked.

"Two actually but yeah, the main one is some kind of Kekkai Genkai mutation. Kaa-chan said that their's been no other recording of anyone ever having it so she guess that I created a new one." Naruto said.

"Can I see it?"

"Hmm...maybe later but right now I don't think so."

"Why"

"Because...it appears that we have company." Naruto said as he stood up just as shuriken were thrown in Naruto's way which he quickly dodged and appeared by Kushina's side, "Come on Hime, no time to be tired now." Naruto said as he quickly unsheathed his nodaichi and blocked more of the shuriken thrown his way.

Kushina was surpised by the sudden attack but quickly snapped out of it when she saw and heard Naruto talking to her, she quickly sat up and was about to attack till she saw Naruto disappear in a burst of speed and the next thing she knows, she sees a boy flying out of the treetop before he corrected himself mid-air and landed on his feet. Kushina gasped as she got a good look at who the attacker was.

He was boy with spiky almost golden hair with the bangs coming down to his jaw on either side of his face, and he had deep ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants, and sandals. This was Minato Namikaze, he's Konoha's current genin prodigy and right now he was glaring at where she suspected Naruto had disappeared to, which was confirmed when Naruto dropped a second later.

"Stay away from Kushina-chan." Minato growled out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he looked at the Minato weirdly, "I don't know why...but I feel as if I've just fucked up fate." Naruto said, getting a confused expression to appear over both Minato and Kushina's faces.

"Huh?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that I just ruined something meant to happen and it involves you two." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Minato's confusion deepened as he looked at Kushina, not realizing his mistake.

Naruto's eyes gleamed slightly before he disappeared again. Minato's eyes widened before he brought a kunai up, just in time to block Naruto's sword slash, Naruto looked at Minato with a slightly impressed look, "Hmm, not many people are able to stop me in time." Naruto said as he and Minato struggled to gain some leverage over the other.

"I'm not many people." Minato grunted out as he felt his feet loosing grip and he felt himself being pushed back.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "No...no I guess your not, which means this may be more fun then I intitally thought." Naruto said before he felt Minato release the hold and make him stubble forward where Minato gave a swift kick to Naruto mid section before doing a reverse roundhouse kick to his face and knocking him away.

Naruto rolled around on the ground before popping back up to his feet, he checked his lip and found it bleeding, "Oh this is gonna be really fun." Naruto said excitedly as he stood back up and looked ready to fight again before they both heard Kushina yell.

They looked over and found Taji with a kunai to her neck, "Don't move!" he yelled out as breathed heavily, he looked over at Naruto, "You! What did you do to me?!" he demanded.

"Oh, your up are you? I could've sworn you'd at least be out for the rest of the night." Naruto said casually as if nothing was happening.

"You bastard, what did you do to me?! Tell me!" Taji demanded again as he pressed the kunai to Kushina's neck a little deeper, drawing a little blood.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You know I really hate hostage situations." he started off calmly as he slowly reached into his shirt.

"You think I give a fuck what you hate you sonofa-ahhhh!" Taji began before he screamed out in the worst pain he had ever felt as he dropped the kunai and fell to the ground, he placed his hand over his heart to somehow try to make the pain stop but he was unnable to. In his his pain filled state, he didn't pay attention to the fact, his hostage had now moved over to where Naruto was, something that didn't escape Minato but Naruto paid none of this any mind as he slowly walked towards the downed Jounin with, though stayed where she was.

"Tell me Taji, was it worth it?" Naruto asked as he kept his hand in his shirt, "Was this mission really worth it?" he asked again.

"W-w-w-wo-rth w-w-wh-at?" he barely got out in pain as he struggled to look up at Naruto.

"Was it worth losing your heart." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"W-wh-at a-a-a-are y-you t-tal-" Taji stopped trying to speak as Naruto pulled his hand out of his shirt, in his hand was a type of glass like cube but it was what was in the cube that had everyone's attention. It was a heart...Taji's heart to be more precise. "H-h-h-how?" he asked as he felt his body growing even weaker than it already was.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, but don't worry I'll send your body back to Kumo, after I study it of course." Naruto said still emotionlessly before to the horror of Minato and Kushina, he squeezed the glass cube case until it popped, Taji didn't even get a chance to scream before his head hit ground, instantly making it known that he was dead.

"Funny how a chance encounter ended up like this huh?" Naruto said with a smile

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there it is, I wasn't honestly happy with how it went but hey I'm my biggest critic, but I hope all of you enjoyed it.**

 **A little note about Naruto: Naruto is** _ **not**_ **Godlike, he's strong, but if I had to put a rank on him I'd say about mid-Jounin and that's because of who his mother is, Malice Rinha. And yes that means he will be great at Medical Ninjutsu, I'd say he's about Kabuto's level in Medical Ninjutsu which would probably put him at Tsunade's level in this era.**

 **And for his bloodlines, well I think it should be obvious what they are, Ope Ope no Mi of course and I'll reveal the other one next chapter but it should be obvious as to what it is I did imply it after all.**

 **Now onto the pairings since I know most of you probably skipped all my other Author's Note for this so here it goes:**

 **Naruto(15)xKushina(14)xTsunade(23-25)(She never dated Dan but they were close friends)**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! I would just like to say that it is great being back and updating this particular story. First off, I want to say that I actually didn't think this story would receive much attention, I mean I had this thought up a few months ago and just decided to go ahead and post it to see what would happen and I have to say that I'm very much pleasantly surprised at how many love it or have high hopes for it, so thank you all. Though the bad side is that now I have to plan out the future for it, I've already figured out most of it, just have to figure out the rest. But enough of my nonsense, Enjoy!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **NaruYorui: I don't know, I might if a few people ask for it.**

 **Red Reaper of Murder: I actually don't know if he can or not but since everyone could squeeze them tightly, I'm going by the logic that they should pop. I wish Oda would've shown Law popping a heart, though that could just be my bizarre curiosity of actually seeing if it can happen or not.**

 **PrinceMittens: I know they aren't fodder but I think those Jounin were, I mean Minato was able to sneak up on them and take them out one by one easily and as far as I know he was still a genin at the time and since Naruto was trained by Malice(who could take on and beat all 5 Kage by the way), I don't think he would have much trouble with them. But yea, I agree Jounin aren't fodder but Kishimoto makes them look like it.**

 **bigfan22: Ope Ope no Mi is actually from the One Piece Universe and before you ask, no, Ope Ope no Mi and its moves are the only thing I'm taking from that universe. I don't want to make this a crossover after all. I hope I can pull this pairing off as well. And as for his second bloodline...well you'll see what it is in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own this story and its plot, don't really know what that could do for me in a court of law but I just wanted to say that.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Someone wanna tell me, why I'm in handcuffs again?" Naruto asked with an annoyed expression on his face as he was walking through the village of Konoha. He had to admit, the village was much more beautiful than he thought it was, too bad he couldn't enjoy it much since he was in handcuffs and being taken through the village as if he was a criminal, it wasn't his first time but that's a story for another time.

"Naruto-san, you've asked that question over a thousand times, how many more times will you keep it up?" Kushina asked, also with an annoyed tone and expression but this one because of her 'savior'.

"I'll keep asking till these damn animal mask wearing weirdos answer." Naruto said and smirk slightly when he saw one of his escort's arm twitch when he insulted them.

"I've already explained that they're probably taking you to see Hokage-sama." Minato said in an exaperated tone over the last three hours.

After Naruto had...dealt with the Kumo-nin and sealed his body into a scroll, they had begun their trek back to the Leaf village, though Minato was still wary of Naruto for obvious reasons, one of course being the fact he had just recently popped a man's heart without a bit of hesitation or remorse and seemed to be about as normal as anyone he'd ever met. Though he did have a few quirks here and there.

But it was when they had made it within a mile of Konoha that they had been confronted by the Leaf village's Anbu, that the Anbu immediately checked over Kushina and Minato and then handcuffed Naruto without an explanation.

Naruto's been complaining ever since.

"And they can't take me there without handcuffing me?" Naruto asked.

"It's just protocal, they're just making sure that you're not a threat to anybody." Minato said.

Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes after that, to the happiness of those with them, but he had one more question.

"Well, then why aren't you two in handcuffs as well. I mean if I was able to kill all 3 of those Kumo nin easily, isn't it also possible to for anybody with me to just henge into their shinobi and take their places?" Naruto asked.

The Anbu leading them stopped for a few seconds and ever so slowly turned to look at them. 10 minutes later, all three shinboi are in handcuffs with two glaring at the third while he's looking sheepishly back at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On...**_

Hiruzen was looking at a strange sight.

He had been having a practically hellish day. First he had to wake up in the morning because he had to send out a team on a mission that he was quite honestly sure they wouldn't survive. Then he had to work to paperwork from 9 to 5 and just when he thought it was over, a council meeting was called. When the council meeting was over, he was then informed that one of his shinobi had been kidnapped and that a genin had pursued them, alone. Then he was informed about half an hour ago by an Anbu that an unknown was traveling back and that it was he that had saved his shinobi by unknown methods.

Now when his shinobi and the unknown were escorted back to his office in question, he finds one of his shinobi, Kushina, being held back by an Anbu member while she was trying her damnest to strangle the apparent unknown, who was acting as if nothing was going on with his other shinobi, MInato, just holding his head and shaking it.

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled to get things under control which seemed to have worked...for now.

"Report" Hiruzen said next.

Kushina stood straight up and began, "When I arrived home earlier in the evening, I had felt as if something was off with the place. I couldn't tell what but I could feel as if I was being watched. I knew it couldn't of been Tsunade since she had told me about her shift at the hospital was going to take till early in the morning and I knew Shizune wasn't supposed to be back till late from her training. It wasn't till I had entered my living room that I began to feel the slight killing intent from one of the shinobi, but before I was able to escape or send out any kind of signal, I was incapacitated and struck with a sealing tag and when I was awoken, we were already out of the village so I had began to leave trails by pulling out strands of my hair with the hope that anyone from the Leaf would find them." Kushina said before going back to glare at Naruto.

Minato spoke up next, "I was on my way back home from a mission when I had spotted said red hair and upon looking closer had noticed that it was Kushina-san's hair and up a little further I noticed some more so I decided to follow it because it seemed as if something strange was going on and when I had eventually caught up to where the trail ended, I had found two dead Kumo bodies. I couldn't find a trace of where Kushina-san or the person who had killed the shinobi were but luckily had spotted a little bit of smoke going in the air not far from the area, so I went to investigate and I had found her with Naruto-san here and I-" Minato was cut off by Naruto.

"You attacked me, don't forget to mention that." Naruto said with an annoyed expression.

"...I will admit to have maybe been a little impulsive in attacking Naruto-san here without finding out if he was a threat or not." Minato admitted before continuing, "But while we faced off, the last Kumo nin had apparently woken up from whatever Naruto-san had done to him and had taken Kushina-san hostage once more before we could do anything, and that was when Naruto-san...took care of him." Minato said with a grimace as he thought back to the brutal death by the unknown Ninja's hands.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto, "You took care of three Kumo nin? How?" he asked since from what they had learned, the Kumo nin were Jounin level and they were nearly as strong as Konoha's Jounin so for him to have been able to dispatch of all 3 without an injury to his person, was no small feat.

Naruto tilted his head as if thinking on what to say before he responded, "They just underestimated me, plain and simple." Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked at the young Ninja for a minute as though he had said it as if that were all, he could sense that the boy was strong in his own rights, maybe not as strong as him but definetly strong enough to have him not underestimate him.

"Well, I guess the detail don't really matter since the results are all that counts." Hiruzen said after a few minutes of tense silence before he turned his attention to Naruto, "I thank you for your help and if there is anything-" he began but Naruto cut him off.

"Actually Hokage-sama, there is something you can do for me. It's actually what I came to Konoha for originally after all." Naruto said.

Hiruzen blinked before responding, "Well, alright then, what is it that you need young man?" he asked.

"Well, my home village is beginning to act a little hostile towards those with bloodlines, so to protect me since I happen to have two bloodlines, my mother had told me that our clan had another family clan here in Konoha and I wish to join them." Naruto said to the surprise of everyone there except Kushina since he had already told her all of this earlier.

"Uhm, sure, sure which clan are you from originally anyway?" Hiruzen asked after a while.

"I am originally from the Rinha clan in Kirigakure." Naruto said as Hiruzen's eyes widen in surprise.

"A-and who in Konoha is your cousin clan?" Hiruzen asked more than a little surprised.

"Oh, the Nara clan." Naruto said casually

"..." Hiruzen couldn't even respond after that one, and after taking a look around the room, apparently neither could anyone else.

"...I'll just get the papers ready for you while you go wait out in the hallway." Hiruzen said after a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"I should've known you were a Nara." Kushina said to her savior after they had walked out into the hallway, she had opted to stay with him even though she could've left, Minato had left though.

"I mean, how could I have missed it? You have the aura of a Nara, for Kami's sake." Kushina said after slapping her forehead on how she had missed it earlier.

"I'd take offense to that but considering I don't care, I guess it doesn't matter." Naruto said with a bored look on his face.

"...Definetly a Nara." Kushina deadpanned. "What do you plan on doing now?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well after Hokage-sama, writes my papers, I plan on taking a look around the village, you know get used to my surroundings, then I plan on finding a place to eat then finaly going to me my cousin clan." Naruto said.

"Oh, w-would you mind having company while you do all of that?" Kushina said as she gained a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"What, you mean like a date?" Naruto said as he smirked while looking at her out the side of his eyes.

"What?! No! I-I was just offering to show you around since you could easily lose your way around here. Konoha is a big village after all, datttebane." Kushina said as her blush lit up her face before she clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Naruto continued to look at her from out the side of his eye before he looked away but still had his smirk on his face, "Sure, I'd love to have a beautiful woman accompany me." Naruto said.

Kushina didn't respond as she didn't trust herself to speak but her face just about matched her hair with how much she was blushing.

Just then the door to the Hokage's office opened up and Hiruzen stepped out with the papers and Naruto's nodaichi that the Anbu had confinscated when they handcuffed him, "Here you go Naruto-san, your papers and your nodaichi as well, I hope you have a good night." Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto his stuff while taking note of Kushina's red face but not saying anything.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but there is something I wish to discuss with you in the morning, I would do so now but it appears as if I have a date." Naruto said with a smirk before walking off.

Kushina blushed even harder when she heard Naruto say that, and to the Hokage no less! She instantly chased after him, "It's not a date, dattebane!" she screamed in embarrassment.

Hiruzen just chuckled to himself, "Ah, to be young and in love." he said before he went back in his offfice to his own personal hell...paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **In the Morning-**_

 ***Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock***

 **"** Come in!" Hiruzen said tiredly, it was about 7 in the morning and he had had to work overnight on his paperwork, sleeping in his office, it was safe to say he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

The door opened to reveal the young Rinha, "Ah, good morning Naruto-san." Hiruzen said.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"I was just thinking about something you had said last night." Hiruzen said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"You had told me that Kirigakure had started acting hostile towards those with bloodlines and you had said that you had two?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's right." Naruto confirmed.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you perhaps inform me as to what these bloodlines are. I do need to know everything about those that come to my village and ask for asylum after all, especially in this time." Hiruzen said.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes sir, I was actually going to tell you regardless since as you said in these times, its hard to place trust in others. That's why I wasn't insulted when you Anbu followed me all of last night with my outing with Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

Hiruzen didn't bother to respond to that since all he was doing was watching after his village, and while this young man had helped Kushina out didn't mean he was exactly completely trustworthy. Damn he was beginning to sound like Danzo.

"As to what my bloodlines are, well the first is quite easy to describe as it is most notoriously known as **Jinton** or **Swift Release.** It is a bloodline that grants me instantaneous speed in the blink of an eye." Naruto said, surprising Hiruzen as he knew of the ability, he didn't know much but he knew enough that the ability was a powerful bloodline that many would die to get their hands on.

The speed of the bloodline has often been compared to the **Shunshin no Jutsu** but it was too fast for it, it was as fast as the Hirashin but didn't carry you as far enough distance be classified as such, just the speed was comparable to it.

For this young nin to have this bloodline, it just made him that much more dangerous in Hiruzen's eyes and he knew to never let his guard down around him.

"And the other one?" Hiruzen asked hesitantly, not knowing if he even wanted to know, the young man already was dangerous enough to him.

Naruto sighed, "Well, that'll be kind of hard to explain." Naruto said.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked confusedly.

"Because even I don't know." Naruto said getting an even more confused expression from Hiruzen.

"I mean, from what my mother's and a few others in my clan had said before I came here, its sort of a bloodline fusion since as far as anyone knows, there hasn't been any recordings of this time of bloodline ever." Naruto said getting a surprised look from Hiruzen.

"Really? Could I see it?" Hiruzen asked as he was intrigued to see a bloodline that no one has ever had before, his professor mode kicking in.

"Uhm, sure but you're gonna have to stay calm as it is kinda strange in a way." Naruto said hesitantly.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Naruto-san, I assure you, I have seen some of the strangest things in my lifetime that I think I can stay calm during your demonstation."

Naruto looked at him, unsure about that but decided to get this over with, "Okay..." he said before he put his hand out, " **Rūmu(Room)** " he said as Hiruzen was shocked as a transparent screen surrounded his office.

"What the..." he asked as he looked around, knowing his Anbu were mostly likely restraing themselves from attacking Naruto as they were shocked by this but Naruto put a stop to it with his next words...

" **Shanburuzu(Shambles)** " he said and Hiruzen was shocked even more when a second later he was sitting in front of his desk as Naruto sat behind it in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, in a relaxed gesture.

That was all the Anbu could take as they sprung into action with their blades at Naruto's neck, "Don't move." one of the Anbu said.

Naruto, for his part, didn't even seem the least bit worried, in fact, he seemed to be completely relaxed, "As I was saying Hokage-sama, this is the bloodline I spoke of. When I cast my **Rūmu** , virtually nothing inside of it is outside of my reach and as long as I provide the chakra, I could do a lot of things. For instance, **Shanburuzu"** Naruto said again and this time, one of the Anbu was in the place he was sitting, but this one was different from the others as this one had a blank white mask with the symbol for 'Ne' at the top.

"I had a feeling, he wasn't one of your Anbu considering what I had just done would have most likely warranted some kind of hostile reaction from your Anbu." Naruto said as the Anbu and Hiruzen looked over to find him standing next to the bookshelf with his arms crossed, still relaxed.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed in anger at the intruder before he yelled, "Anbu, get this man to Interrogation, now!" Anbu immediately set out to do as they were told. Hiruzen took a deep breath before looking at the young Rinha, "I thank you again, Naruto-san. It appears I am once more in your debt." Hiruzen said.

Naruto gained a smirk at this, "Well, there is the matter that I had wanted to discuss with you, originally this morning before we got off topic." Naruto said.

"Name it, and I will try to make it happen." Hiruzen said.

Naruto smiled a real smile this time, "Good, because I know this request may seem kind of odd, especially for someone who just appeared in your village last night and has my skills." he said.

"Oh, and what request is that, Naruto-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"I wish to become a Medic Nin."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter, I don't really have much to say this time as I am really tired, so I will just say that Naruto will meet Tsunade next chapter and we find out what happened on his 'date' with Kushina. Ask the questions in the review section or pm me and I will try to answer whatever I can without giving away plot.**

 **Though I will ask, how many of you expected his clan to be apart of the Nara clan? I don't think they really are but since the Nara clan have some of the best medicines in the Elemental Nations, I decided that it would make sense if they were cousin clans.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P. S. If anyone can come up with a name, that I like to describe Ope Ope no Mi in Narutoverse, I will let them choose if one more girl is added or not and who it is. I tried to come up with one but considering I have other stories and such to handle, I'm running on fumes with the creativity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes Yes, I know, another Author's Note, but unfortunately this one carries bad news, really bad news.**

 **I've come to tell you all that All my stories will be going on a Hiatus until further notice.**

 **My daughter, is in the Hospital because there is something wrong with her heart. I usually wouldn't tell you guys this as I'm not much of a spiritual believer myself but if some of you believe in a Higher Being of some type, please, please pray for us.**

 **The problems began appearing about a month ago, which is the reason behind the lack of updating and will continue to be so until I am 100% sure that my daughter is all right.**

 **I decided to put my stories on Hiatus because I've got my phone hooked up to this site which lets me know when I've gotten a PM, which usually asks when I'll update or if I've given up a story(Which I understand and don't blame you guys for asking, you had no way of knowing). I decided to give answers to all of you by letting you all know these difficult times my family are in.**

 **Again, please pray for my daughter and have a wonderful day.**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
